How it Happened
by M.Koffe
Summary: One morning Jason wakes up with Dick in his bed. Rated M for later chapters.
1. What is Justice?

**Okay, chapter one of my first multi-chapter fic. :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions. I would really like to know what you all think.**

**I don't know any of these characters.**

* * *

_Chapter I, What is Justice?_

What the hell happened?

That sentence sprinted through Jason's head over and over as he sat up in bed. Why was it that after what he did last night, he could hear the calming melody of the pigeons as they took rest on the railing of his bedroom window. Singing the song that not only awoke Jason from his sleep, but alarmed the sun to leave its slumber.

Not only did everything around him seem a little lighter, but there was something off about his bed. It was cramped, and that was because he was sharing the bed with someone else. He watched the gentle rise of his partner's chest. Not a female partner, not one that he would use for the night only to throw away the next morning. But an acrobat, Dick Grayson. Jason was sharing the bed with his older brother.

* * *

Deep down, Jason knew what happened, and it had been happening for months. Jason just did not want to think about it. But he should have seen it coming, he should have left as soon as he noticed Dick making advances on him, but...

It was nice having someone to care about – and having someone care about you in return.

Jason was not ready to give up on that feeling, and so sitting on his bed he pondered about the events that led up to the very moment.

What is the true definition of justice?

It was a question that often rotated through Jason's mind.

He had just shot and killed an entire gang of drug dealers, each with a single head shot. He piled one body on top of the other. The metallic sent of blood filled the hair, and the aroma was almost erotic to the Red Hood. According to him, this was justice. These people probably destroyed someone's life. They've probably raped, stolen, and killed even. This was justice.

While staring at the mess he created, he noticed a shadow sway behind him. He was sure the building was empty, and he had just disposed of all that had inhabited it. Another shot of adrenaline crashed through Jason's veins as he twisted around. He was anticipating to see Batman glaring down at him, but instead to his surprise, it was Nightwing.

"What do you want Dickie-bird?" Jason growled and crossed his arms.

"I came here to deal with them." Dick nodded to the pile of flesh that Red Hood had built up. "But you beat me here."

It had been a good day for Jason, and seeing Dick there just ruined it all. Not in the mood to face off with Nightwing, Jason pivoted around and began to walk off.

"Red Hood, we're not done here." Dick took a few steps forward in pursuit of Jason. "Hey, wait – you can't just leave!"

"Watch me." Jason dared and jolted off running, as soon as he took his first step he heard Nightwing quickly begin chasing after him.

Knowing that the situation was going to end in a confrontation, Jason twisted around and began shooting at Nightwing. He had to stop the acrobat, and knew the best way to do so was going to have aim for –

Red Hood halted as soon as his bullet collided with Nightwing's right foot. Dick tripped and fell into the concrete. His right cheek was scrapped and the blood from his foot began to ooze out. He tried to reach for his foot, when he felt a hand tug hard on his hair and a gun pointed at his face.

"Jay..." Dick breathed. "Why did you..."

"You can't run now."

Dick bit down on his lip, and Red Hood could tell he was trying to think of a plan to escape. In fact, he was sure Dick already had a plan if something like this ever happened, but it was like he did not want to go through with whatever he had in mind. Jason knew that because Dick could not run did not mean that he was incapable of fighting back. The acrobat's arms were just as deadly as Jason's guns.

"Afraid to fight back?" Jason pulled on Dick's hair tighter and began lowing his gun.

"No I was just thinking -"

"Think about this!" Jason bashed Dick's head into the concrete hard enough to knock him out. Once he was sure Nightwing was unconsious he lifted Dick over his shoulder thinking, _Bruce can't hurt me, not if I have one of his sons hostage..._

Dick's eyes fluttered open a few hours after the sun rose. There was dry blood on his face. His right foot ached. His ankles and wrists were chained so tightly they were bleeding. The smell of coffee became overwhelming in the dusty two bedroom apartment that was not his. For a moment he had no idea where he was, but after seeing a familiar face step into the room, he realized where he was.

"Rise and shine, Dickie-bird." Jason reached over to the coffee pot and began pouring himself someone of the liquid energy. "Did my big brother enjoy our little sleep over?"

"Yes." Dick answered sarcastically. "I had a lovely time."

"I'll pour this hot coffee on you're face if you don't lose the shitty attitude." threatened Jason.

"What do you want?" Dick finally asked.

"Simple, to do what I want without Bruce coming after me." Jason revealed. "He can't hurt me if I have you hostage here."

Dick did not respond. Instead he bit down on his lip, thinking. This was kind of part of his plan. He just wanted to convince Jason to come back to the family, talk to him, but no. He ended up being captured and getting shot in the foot.

"Jaybird, um...I'm sorry." Dick apologized.

Jason knelt down in front of Dick, staring him in the eyes. Dick's eyes were so very blue, Jason remembered seeing that color blue only once before. It was the color of the sky when he tried stealing the tires from Bruce's car – the first time he met the man that was Batman.

"What are you trying to do?" Jason sighed, scraping some of the blood off Dick's face with his finger.

"I just want you to be back with us." Dick admitted.

"No." Jason answered rather quickly.

What a stupid question to ask, of course he was not going to go back. Jason stepped over Dick and began to unchain him.

"What are you -" Dick began, confused at the Red Hood's actions.

"Go." Jason stated. "Just go, I don't want to deal with your bull."

Dick stared up Jason, he had the psychotic look in his eyes. That wild stare that made Dick feel uncomfortable, even after he was beginning to feel the blood circulation return in his hands and feet.

"Jason, but -" the Red Hood wrapped each hand around Dick's arms and pulled him up into a standing position.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Jason demanded.

"But you're the one that brought me here!" Dick protested.

"What the hell do you want, Dick?" Jason punched Dick across the face.

Th acrobat tried to keep his balance but his foot would not hold him up, and he ended up falling back onto the wooden floor.

"I already told you!" Dick exclaimed frustrated and his younger brother's stubbornness.

"And I don't want to go back." Jason tossed Dick back his mask, which landed on his feet. "Now I want you to go. I don't care if you gotta crawl on your ass out of here, but when I come back out from my room I expect you to be gone."

Dick reached out for his mask and watched as Jason slowly walk into his room as he had said. He was not going to have a problem getting out of the apartment with only one leg, but a part of him wanted to stay there and wait until Jason came back out. The feeling of being defeated was not something that Dick enjoyed, but then again he did not want to his brother to be anymore upset with him.


	2. It is not kidnapping

**Thank you so much for the comment Chaseha-Wing. :) I'm happy you thought it was disturbing, in a good way. XD I enjoyed your comment and it made me smile. **

**So, as everyone can see, Chapter II is up. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter too, and feel free to leave comments and suggestions. I might be able to update this every week or maybe even twice a week if I'm feeling inspired. **

**I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

Dick decided he would rather feel defeated than stay at Jason's apartment. Especially when he was not welcome. He would have to figure out a way to get captured again, it was the easiest way to get Jason to listen. While Alfred stitched his his foot, Dick's mind continued to search for an answer. He needed to figure out another way to get Jason's attention, especially since Alfred would not let him go on patrol anytime soon.

That was when Tim stepped into the Batcave.

"Where have you been?" Red Robin inquired, suspiciously eying the gash on Dick's forehead and his wounded foot.

"He wont answer, Master Timothy." as he finished wrapping the final layer of gauze around Dick's foot."Says it was personal business."

"Thank you, Alfred." Dick smiled. He had told Alfred what his plan was with Jason, only because he did not feel right keeping a secret from the butler. Knowing that the other members of his family would disapprove of his 'personal business' Dick was pleased to see Alfred defending him from the inquisitive and obnoxiously suspicious Tim.

"Personal business?" Tim repeated, already suspicious of his oldest brother's actions. "On orders from who?"

"This has nothing to do with Bruce, or anybody." Dick made clear, he did not want Tim to be going around asking questions. "This is just something that I have to do."

As Tim carefully selected the words for his next sentence, Alfred excused himself from the room.

"Hey Timmy," Dick figured out how Red Robin could help him out, and he would not have to learn of Nightwing's plan unless something went wrong. "Maybe you can help me out?"

Is it normal to have kind words hurt as bad as horrible ones? No, Nightwing's apology did not simply hurt, it burned and killed that tiny little conscience that usually kept Jason's mental state in check. Without that, he could have easily slaughtered Dick, but honestly, he did not want to kill his brother. That is why he let him go. In fact, he was more than happy when he stepped out of his room a few hours later to see that Dick was gone. However, he could not help but feel a little bit lonely.

While Jason was preparing to go after a few gangs that night, his routine was disrupted by a knock on the door. It was late, and he knew that most people do not go knocking on doors at that hour.

Cautiously, he opened the door to see a stack of brownies on a plastic plate with an envelope tapped on the outside wrapping. Scrolled across the envelope were the words, "Read First".

Still standing outside his door, Jason opened the letter and which read:

"Don't eat the brownies, they'll put you to sleep, so Red Robin can take you to Arkham. By the way, he's hiding in the fire escape by your window..."

Before finishing the letter, Jason folded it up and slipped it into his jacket. He grabbed the plate and placed it on the counter by his coffee maker.

Jason made his way to his bedroom and put on his helmet which he had left on his bed. Then arming himself with a single gun, he noiselessly crossed his bedroom to the window that was closest to the fire escape staircase. Where as the note had said, Tim was waiting.

Quickly, he pushed up the window with one hand and the other he pointed a gun at Red Robin.

For a few seconds Tim was stunned. His body froze, unsuspecting that Jason was aware of his presence. During those few seconds, Jason reached over with his free hand and bashed Tim's head into the metal railing. On impact Tim passed out and Jason dragged his body into the apartment.

Another hostage.

Using the same chains that he had used to tie up Dick, Jason bound Tim and tossed him in a corner. Once he was done with that, he pulled off his helmet, set it aside, and unfolded the note which read:

"I need you to listen to me."

Jason looked away as soon as he finished that first sentence. He knew it was a note from Dick. With a heavy sigh, he turned back and continued to read the note:

"I know I haven't been the best brother to you. But I have been thinking about you a lot. I'm doing all this without Bruce knowing, or even Tim. I used him to get this note to you, (and please don't kill him) that is how desperate I am to speak to you. Please come back to the cave, even for just a short visit. You are my brother, you are a part of our family even if the others don't want or wont except you, know that I will." Dick signed the paper with an annoying smiley face that Jason wanted to punch.

Tossing the paper down, Jason glanced up at Tim. Seeing Tim unconscious made Jason want to punch Dick in the face also. Dick was contradicting himself by putting Tim in danger.

Jason decided that if he was ever going to get Dick to shut up and leave him alone he'll have to go to the cave. To show that he means no harm, Jason changed into civilian clothing, and only bring a single knife. In case Tim wakes up on the ride to the manor and decides he wants to be a bitch.

And as expected, Tim woke up halfway there and started bitching about how he's going to call his half- Kryptonian boyfriend to kick Red Hood in the ass for kidnapping him.

"I am not kidnapping you!' Jason yelled, taking his eyes off the road for only a moment and having his car knock over a few garbage cans in the process. "Am I dressed like I'm going to kidnap you? No. Now shut up before I change my mind and kidnap you, damn replacement."

Tim growled, and crossed his arms, "Then where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." Jason revealed. "In case you did not know, that is the opposite of what a kidnapping is."

Jason parked his car a few streets away from the manor, because he did not want Bruce to see his car there and think "What the fuck is that doing there."

"Let go of me." Tim shouted, since Jason was dragging him down the street by the wrist. Tim wanted to fight back, but he doubted that he could take the Red Hood. The last time the pair had fought one on one, Jason had nearly killed Tim.

Jason mumbled a few words under his breath and continued to pull Red Robin down the street like a disobedient child. Tim was happy that this part of town was quiet at night and no one could see the embarrassing situation.

Wanting to be offensive, and not knowing where the Batcave is, Jason ended up knocking on the front door.

Alfred opened the door, unsure how to react at the sight of Jason wearing civilian clothing and holding Red Robin by the wrist.

"Fucking Dick," Jason swung Tim into the manor. "Left that in my apartment, where the hell is he?"

"In his room." Alfred knew that this, for whatever reason was what Dick wanted. So he allowed Jason into the house without stopping him and helped Tim up from the floor.

Without knocking, without any warning, Jason pushed open the door to Dick's room and glared at him. Dick was sitting on his bed, drinking a Vitamin Water and playing on an outdated PSP.

"Jay..." Dick was speechless, his breath caught in his throat as he stared in disbelief at who stood in his door way.

"I'm here." Jason announced, not pleased. "Now what?"

Dick said nothing, and instead of speaking he grabbed his crutch and awkwardly limped over to Jason. They stared at each other, less than a foot away, when Dick dropped his crutch and wrapped his arms around Jason in a hug.

Now it was Jason's turn to be speechless. His body stiffened at the unfamiliar feel of affection.

Dick could feel Jason's muscles tighten, he could feel his pulse increasing and knowing he was in an uncomfortable position, Dick tried to calm him down, "It's okay, Jay-bird?"

Jason gave out a jumpy breath and with shaky hands he wrapped his arms around Dick.

Tim stood in the hallway for a few seconds trying to ignore the spectacle before him, but he needed to get their attention so he announced, "Hey, um...Bruce and Damian decided to come home early and they are here now. Damian said he needed to speak to you, Dick. So I suggest hiding Jason somewhere until it's safe." Tim reached down and picked up Dick's crutch to hand it to him because seeing him lean on Jason for support was a little uncomfortable to watch.

"Hey Timmy, can you hide Jason in your room?" Dick requested. "Until its safe to sneak him out?"

"Ummm...okay."


	3. A Nice Nightmare

**Yes. :3 Chapter 3. I want to thank everyone for all their lovely reviews! Ya'll are so sweet, and all your words make me happy, so thank you so much. :) **

**I know this chapter is a few words shorter than the other two, but I hope ya'll enjoy it anyways! **

* * *

It was all like a horrible nightmare. Like one of those nightmares that are so degrading that you actually are enjoying it and do not want to admit it, but never want it to end.

The whole situation was all so awkward too, Jason in Tim's room. At first Jason had sat down on his bed, but Tim gave him this look that said, "Oh god, I am going to have to dip that in so much bleach to clean it – you know what, forget the bleach, I'm just gonna burn it." Not trying to make everything anymore difficult, Jason slid down to the floor.

Without saying anything, Tim left the room and Jason figured he left to change out of his costume and into more normal clothes. This gave Jason the opportunity to look around his younger brother's room. He did not physically stand up and move around because he felt that if he would move he would contaminate one more object for Tim to burn the germs off. There was a few posters of video games tapped neatly on the walls. A bookshelf was pushed into the wall opposite of where a desk and a laptop computer sat up on that.

A few minutes later Tim walked back into the room, he was dressed in blue jeans and a red A shirt. He was speaking on his phone as he reached for his computer, logging into an online game, "Okay Bart, I'll be on in a sec – bye." he hung up his phone and put on a headset connected to the computer.

From the floor Jason watched as Tim's computer booted up into a video game. He talked into the headset, "Okay, go into deeper into the dungeon and I'll go against the boss. No, I have not leveled up since last time we tried. I can do it."

Tim obviously was not doing to good of a job, and Jason was tired of seeing him fuck up. Soundlessly, Jason walked behind Tim and stretched his arms over his shoulders and above the key board, "Like this." He pressed three keys at the same time and the character on the screen did a move that instantly killed the boss.

"How did you..." Tim inquired as he stared up at Jason.

"I play – sometimes." Jason half admitted, and triumphantly walked back to his spot on the floor.

"Um, thanks." Tim glanced back at Jason for a few seconds before resuming his gameplay. "Okay, Bart. It's done."

The longer he stayed, the less awkward Jason was feeling. In fact, the nightmare faded into one of those dreams you are too afraid to dream because you know it will never come true, but there it was...coming true. Tim waved for Jason to come to the computer, just like he was like any other big brother helping a younger sibling with a video game.

The two played for about an hour before Dick knocked at the door and let himself in, "Everyone still alive?" but before he could continue speaking he was caught off guard by the sight of Tim playing one of his online games and Jason helping him out.

"Hey, Dick." Tim waved, but his attention was dragged back into the game by a comment on the other side of the headset, "No, I didn't call you anything, Dick came in the room and – Fine."

Jason ruffled Tim's hair before going with Nightwing into his room.

"So were you having fun in there?" Dick closed the door behind them.

"Ye – um, kinda." Jason tried to pull back words that he would never be able to get back. "When can I go back home?"

"We'll have to sneak you out in the morning." Dick figured that would be the safest, he reached out and touched Jason on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for coming back here, I was not expecting that you would, and that you'd stay in Tim's room for a few hours and not kill him."

Jason did not know how to respond, he thought about multiple words hoping that that would eventually form a sentence but it did not happen.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." Dick offered, removing his hand.

"No." Jason declined automatically, he knew that Dick had a thing for redheads, and he was sadly a redhead that covered it all up in black.

"That's fine," Dick smiled, his teeth were all so perfect and white, and straight despite the fact that he's been hit in the face more times than anyone can count.

"I can help you get into your bed though," Jason grabbed Dick's arm and put it around his neck but when he peeked over at his big brother he was caught in his stare. Dick's eyes – they were magnificent.

Jason was mesmerized by the way the light from the lamp at his beside jumped around at multiple angles in his eyes. It almost made Jason want to...

Then it happened, Dick kissed him. It was a quick, soft peck on the lips but it was enough to send all the neurons in Jason's brain into a panicked frenzy. The action was so unexpected, so breath taking and unknown that Jason fainted.

Dick caught him by the armpits before he hit the ground and gently set him on the floor. "Hey," Dick loomed over Jason and began yanking on his ear a few times to irritate him. "Hey, wake up. Did my breath smell or something?"  
Jason growled, slapping Dick's hand out of the way, his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Dick leaned closer toward Jason.

A mild blush rolled across Jason's face, as he glared up at Dick. He was aware of what had happened, that the shock of Dick kissing him stressed him out so badly he fainted. Jason was not blushed from embarrassment, but because he had actually enjoyed the kiss. Even though it was a short, tiny peck, the connection of flesh was almost pleasant.

"Jay-bird?" Dick's tone was low and soft, and made Jason blush even more.

Jason wanted to grab Dick by the back of the neck and pull him into another kiss, but instead he sat up. Dick kept on talking, but none of the words were registering in Jason's mind.

"...I'm really sorry I kissed you." Dick lowered his head and stared down at his knees almost as if he was ashamed.

"Don't be," Jason assured, lifted Dick off the floor and back onto his bed, "I..." _I kinda liked it_. "I mean – I can't blame you for wanting to kiss me. Maybe I should go," Jason sat next to Dick on his bed.

"How?" Dick tried not to sound like he was protesting and wanting Jason to stay, but some of that want rolled out with the word. Then he tried to cover up his sentence, "There are tons of cameras out there."

"And I know where they all are." Jason claimed, wrapping a single arm around Dick's shoulders in a failed attempt to reasure him.

"Be careful, Jason."


	4. To Sleep

**Thank you all! :D I really like reading all you guys have to say in your comments, and I can not thank you enough for taking the time to write them.**

**Anyway, I am happy to say it did not take long for me to write this chapter and I hope ya'll like it. :) Also, I would like to know how long you feel I sould make this? I don't want to drag it on to long, or make it to short. What do you all think?**

* * *

After making it home from the manor that night, Jason could not sleep. He laid in his bed, mind soaked in the thought of that kiss. Half believing that it did not happen, but had no choice but to believe it because he would not faint no reason.

Compared to the location he had just been in, his apartment was quiet, devoid of all life and color. Jason begged for sleep to come, because all the lifelessness was agonizing. Normally he could drink enough alcohol to knock him out for hours, but he was out of any form of liquor.

Jason sighed, and rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling.

_I should have kissed him._

Even though he did not have any liquor, he recalled something else that could put him to sleep. The brownies that Tim left. He was desperate enough to try some.

Jason was hoping that the brownies would take a few minutes before they took effect, so that way he could at least make it back to his bed. However, that was not the case. All he needed was to take one bite, and he was knocked out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

"You leaving early?" Dick walked into the kitchen that morning, noticing that Tim was already dressed up for work.

"Yeah, Tam called last night." Tim revealed, nibbling on a slice of toast, there were light bags under his eyes. "I'm not planning to stay to long, I'm kind of sleepy – hey, where is..." He stopped mid-sentence, recalling that Damian was sitting at the table still half asleep.

"Left last night." Dick tried to speak as quietly as possible.

"Who left last night?" Damian overheard, turning around his chair to glare at his older brothers.

"Dick had a lady friend over, really, really late." Tim lied, finishing off the remainder of his toast.

"I'm not an stupid, Drake." Damian stood up off his chair and stomped toward Tim. "I was in Grayson's room last night and there was no woman there."

"She arrived after you left." Dick lied.

"Do you hear this nonsense, father?" Damian turned to face the entrance of the kitchen, where Bruce had just entered with Alfred at his side.

"What happened, Damian?" Bruce reached over for his cup of coffee.

"Grayson said he had a lady friend over last night." Damian told.

Tim glanced down at his watch, then up at Bruce, "Hey, shouldn't we go?" he tried changed the subject. "Tam was really instant -"

"Don't worry about it." Bruce cut off Tim statement, and shifted his gaze from Damian to Dick. "Did you sneak her in? Or...how did she get out without anyone knowing?"

"Alfred helped me." Dick lied again.

"Alfred was with me the entire night, in the Batcave." Bruce unveiled.

Feeling like he was about to be found out, Dick decided it was time to end the conversation, "I am going to her apartment to see if she got home okay." and slipped away into the hall, hoping no one would follow after him.

Of course, Dick knew that Bruce would go after him, there was no way he could hide anything from that man. He could try, but eventually Bruce would find out. He was stalked until they were beyond earshot of the kitchen, and Bruce broke the silence, "I caught him on camera, Dick." he stepped in front of Dick, keeping him from progressing any further into the hall. "What was Jason doing, sneaking out of your bedroom at night? I also have footage of him and Tim going to the front door."

"My foot is starting to bother me, I really should -" Dick attempted to change the subject, but Bruce interjected,

"You foot is fine, Dick. Don't lie to me."

Dick put his hand to his eyes, to shield them from Bruce's glare, "Remember that dream I had...?"

"Yes, but Dick those are just dreams." Bruce rationalized. "You can't be so emotional about dreams – besides, you told me it was a nightmare."

"After last night, I think I was mistaken." Dick admitted, finally looking Bruce in the eyes. "Anyway, I need to go check on him, oh, and I'll try to keep him out of the Manor."

* * *

Bruce had to Dick to leave Jason alone, but he just could not stay away from him. After everyone had left the Manor for whatever business they had, Dick left too. He knew he'd be captured on camera, and get a horrible lecture from Bruce about it, but he had to see if Jason made it home okay.

Dick stood outside of the apartment door for five minutes. He was not sure what he was nervous about. It was not until he realized he was being ridiculous did he put his fist to the wood of the door and knocked. As soon as his knuckles made contact with the wood, the door opened.

"Did he forget to lock it...?" Dick spoke to himself as he stepped into the apartment. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

The first thing that Dick noticed was that it had obviously been a long while since the apartment had been cleaned. Beer cans littered the the brown carpet, dirty dishes were staked on the coffee table, a few paper bags from multiple fast food restaurants were balled up and scattered through out the mess.

Dick took a few steps deeper into the apartment and saw Jason asleep on the kitchen floor. He had one of the lethal brownies in his left hand. Dick scratched his head, wondering why on earth would Jason eat one of the brownies.

Sighing, Dick dragged Jason out of the kitchen, and lifted him on the couch. He stared at his brother for a moments, contemplating on what he should do. With a soft touch, he placed a finger on the small speckle of discoloration on Jason's forehead. A tiny bruise, he had hit his head on the tile when he fell.

Bringing his hand to his mouth to resist the temptation on kissing Jason again, Dick continued to think. After a few moments, he decided he was going to clean Jason's apartment while he slept. It would be a wonderful way for him to apologize for the kiss.

* * *

The sound of his front door shutting finally woke Jason up from his sleep. It took him a while to realize that someone had just left his apartment, and not only that, but the air smelled strange. Was that the smell of lemons? He sat up, and nearly tripped as he made his way over to the door. He needed to see if he could catch whoever it was that left his home. He peeked out into the hall and saw the back of Dick Grayson walking down the hallway.

"Dick!" Jason called out. "What the hell were you doing in my apartment?"

Dick slowly turned around and stared at Jason, he took a few steps toward him before asking, "You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Jason approached him, and met him halfway in the hall. "How the fuck did you even get in?"

"The door was unlocked." Dick recalled, his gaze glued on the green carpet below his shoes. He was afraid to look Jason in the eyes.

"Look at me, Dick." Jason demanded. "About last night..."

"I'm really sorry!" Dick apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize when you didn't do anything wrong." the words left Jason's mouth before he had even realized what he had said. His eyes widened in shock at himself, but there was no turning back now. "But what you should be apologizing for how bad of kiss that was."

Dick was confused, "What do... Jay, um..." he was stammering on his words.

"This is how it's done..." Jason leaned down, and lifted Dick's head gently with his fingers against his chin. He placed his lips on Dick's, his tongue sliding against the opening to the rest of his mouth. Dick reached up and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. When he pulled away, Dick let out a cute sigh that brought a smile to Jason's face. "Now go back home. Patrol starts in a few hours, and maybe I'll see you tonight?"

"Y-Yeah..." Dick turned away, and continued down the hall.


	5. To be Happy

**Yay! :D Chapter five is up! XD I hope everyone likes it, and thank you for all your reviews and favorites! I really appricate it! X3 **

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

For a moment, Jason thought he had walked into the wrong apartment. There was no trash on the floor, the coffee table had been scrubbed to a shine, all the dishes had been washed and stored away in a cupboard. Not only that, but there was food in the fridge.

Jason was a messy person, he knew that the place needed cleaning, he just had better things to do with his time. This must have been what Dick was talking about when he asked if he noticed something. Dick cleaned his apartment, and not only that, he bought him groceries.

Jason decided he was going to repay Dick's kindness, and make him a meal. Or try too – its the thought that counts.

* * *

When Dick returned to the Manor, Tim was already home. He was sleeping at his desk, pen in hand. Quietly, Dick shut the door, and turned to his left to see Bruce walking down the hall with Damian. There was a silence between the two, as if Damian had done something that was not pleasing, and Bruce had to deal with the consequences.

Bruce stopped in front of Dick, he patted Damian on the back urging him to continue down the hall without him, "I'll meet you in your room where we'll talk about your suspension from school."

Damian nodded and dragged his feet all the way down the hall to his room.

Dick tried to sound like he himself did nothing wrong by inquiring, "Not a good idea to send him to public school?"  
"I'm not here to talk to you about his situation," Bruce made clear. "But I am concerned that I caught you on one of the cameras leaving the Manor."

"Am I not allowed to do anything during the day?" Dick challenged. "Bruce, I am an adult and can go wherever I please to go during the day." he tried his best to not sound like an angry teenager, but it did not work.

"You went to visit Jason." figured Bruce. "Why?"

"Just to visit him." Dick informed, trying not to leave any source of strain on his voice.

"Dick -"

"I know, I know." Dick ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I know, you told me to leave him alone, I know!"

"Then why did you go?" Bruce interrogated.

Dick could feel the blood beginning to rush in his face as he thought about the events that just took place. The feel of Jason's rough, chap lips on his and the urge to control himself to not go back for more. Not wanting to give away any clues, Dick grunted and turned away from Bruce. He did not want the man to take note of the blush growing on his face. Breaking off the conversation, Dick stepped into his room.

Dick did not want to be rude, he just needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He needed to clear his head, he sat with his back against the door listening to the sound of Bruce's footsteps as he crossed the hall over to Damian's room.

* * *

That night, Dick was told to stay at home with Damian instead of going on patrol.

"What's your relationship with Jason?" Damian asked, he had let himself into Dick's room. Dick was to busy thinking and staring out of the window to notice the intruder.

Dick was startled at the bluntness of his youngest brother's statement, "No."

"The question was not closed-ended." Damian moved toward the bed and sat down on it. Determined to not leave until his questions were answered. "What is your relationship with Jason? My father told me that he wanted you to stay mostly because he did not want me to feel alone. But also he mentioned something about not wanting you to go after the Red Hood."

"There is no -" Dick began, but Damian cut him off.

"Don't tell me there is nothing between the two of you." Damian demanded, grabbing one of the pillows and tossing it rather harshly to Dick. "I was there in the Batcave when my Father noticed Todd sneaking out of the house."

"So you knew?" Dick caught the pillow, and held it to his chest in disbelief.

"Yeah, but Father told me not to say anything, and I wanted to hear what you have to say on the subject. I knew there was no woman in your room that night, it was Todd." Damian grabbed another pillow, not to throw but to but run his fingers through the stitching. The conversation was just as awkward for him as it was for his oldest brother."So, I am going to ask again, what is your relationship with him?"

"I kinda like him." Dick revealed, happy to finally have told someone.

"As a friend?"

"No." Dick shook his head, taking a seat next to Damian. "Not as a friend, but as something more." he reached out and put a hand on the little bird's shoulder.

"Grayson?" there was a confused look on Damian's face, he turned his head to the side. "You mean, like you want him in an adult kind of way?"

"Yeah," Dick smiled. "In an adult kind of way."

"That's gross – I bet he tops, right?"

"Damian don't talk like that!" Dick stood back up, turning his face away so that his younger brother would not see the blush beginning to surface on his face.

* * *

"Hey!" Red Robin found Red Hood who was leaning against a wall reloading one of his guns. "Nightwing told me to find you."  
"Why isn't he here?" Jason tried to keep the growl out of his voice, but he was not sure if it was working.

"He wasn't able to go out tonight." Red Robin revealed, sensing the tension Jason was radiating he stood with his palms out and open to show he was not there to fight. "Batman told him to stay home with Robin, and he did not want to cause anymore problems so he stayed."

Jason could not help but feel sadness pricking at his emotions. He wanted to see Dick again. He wanted to feel that rush of hormones that peaks whenever their lips touch.

When Red Hood did not say anything, Tim pulled out a piece of paper from his belt and handed it to Jason, "That's his cell number, he wanted me to give it to you."

"Thank you." Jason took the paper and folded it into his jacket. "Is there anything else?"

"I have a question." Tim took a step back, then curiously he asked. "What is your relationship with him? I mean I saw you two hugging and stuff and it made me think that maybe..."

"Don't tell anyone okay." Jason used as little words as possible to reveal what he wanted to say. "He's not my boyfriend or anything, yet but..."  
"But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tim figured.

Jason said nothing, just turned away, but Tim knew that was what he wanted. "I'm sure everything will be fine!" he promised, and then ran off to complete his tasks for the night.

Jason returned to his apartment alone. It was nothing new, but he missed Dick. It was an odd feeling, and he did not like it. He sat down at the coffee table, and pulled out the phone number. He studied it for a long time, unsure if it was what he really wanted to do. Jason wanted Dick, but he was unsure where these feelings were suddenly coming from. Had they always been there, and he had just been too afraid to acknowledge they were there?

Jason continued to eye the numbers, and he had a choice. He could call Dick, or rip up the paper and deny himself happiness.

After all he's done, did even deserve to be happy?

* * *

Damian had fallen asleep on Dick's bed. The little bird slumbered silently under his big brother's watch. Dick had one hand gently running through Damian's soft hair, and the other reaching for his phone which had just lit up. He was receiving a call from an unknown number, cautiously he answered in a whisper, "Hello?"

"Hey Dickie-bird, this is Jason..."

He made his choice.

We all deserve the chance to be happy.


	6. Secrets

**You are all so awesome everyone. :) Thank you.**

**So, we are almost done here. I plan two maybe three more chapters. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason could now contact Dick, he had his phone number. The first time he dialed those digits, he was nervous. He was not sure if Dick would even answer the phone, and a part of him did not want him to pick up. But when he heard his voice – everything went downhill. He was barely able to form a sentence, but Dick who was whispering for whatever reason, was so patient.

Dick understood that emotion was difficult for Jason to sort out. It was actually kind of cute and amusing to listen to him stumble on a words.

Even though their first phone call lasted only a few hours, Dick stayed up the rest of the night. He was in such a good mood that he ended up cooking breakfast for everyone that morning. Whenever Bruce and Alfred questioned why he awoke so early to cook, he simply answered that he was in a good mood.

Tim and Damian had in idea as to why their brother was acting so strangely, but they kept their mouth shut about what they knew.

"I cant be seen around you, during patrol." Dick explained to Jason over the phone one night. He was in Damian's room, for no real reason other than he wanted too. "It's not like I want to avoid you, but I have too... you understand, right?"

Damian was sitting beside Dick, on the carpet with their backs against his bed. A moleskin sketchbook sat on Damian's lap, he dropped his conte crayon to listen to the conversation without distraction. He was not trying to be rude by eavesdropping, he just found the topic interesting, and was simply curious.

"Yeah, I don't want to cause any unnecessary tension between me and Bruce..."

Damian listened to every word of their conversation, it was a short one. Some nights they can chat for up to four hours. After Dick put the phone down, Damian took up his conte crayon and acted like he never stopped drawing.

"How come your drawing looks the same since when I last looked at it?" Dick noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grayson." Damian looked away from his drawing to face Dick. "Maybe it's because your non-artist eyes simply cannot comprehend what it is that I am doing."

Dick smiled softly at his baby brother's lie, "You were listening to my phone call weren't you?"

"No." Damian continued to lie, "But if you would like some relationship advice I'd be happy to enlighten you."

Dick let out a laugh, "You? You, a ten year old boy who has never been in a real relationship is going to give me advice?"

"Yes," Damian put his conte crayon down. "and I have no idea why you find that amusing, but if it was what you want, then yes I will tell you what I know."

"Okay then." Dick decided. "Enlighten me."

"You will never have a happy relationship if you keep it this way." Damian explained, while reaching for a damp towel he kept with him when using conte. "I think you should talk to my Father and ask what it is you and Todd need to do in order for him to allow the two of you to be together. Also, you should tell my Father about you're feelings." he rubbed the towel against his palms to try to get all the black stains off.

"I can't do that." Dick sighed, "Bruce doesn't need to know, and I'm planning to go to away in a couple of months, maybe Jason can come with me?"

"So, you're going to continue to keep this a secret.?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah," Dick wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulders, "but it will be a secret between us brothers. Only you and Tim know."

Dick had not seen Jason since he cleaned his apartment. Batman had made sure all their missions had Nightwing near him. After each patrol, Nightwing would slip into Jason's apartment and leave him notes, then quickly slip out. Despite the fact that that Jason was now a phone call away, leaving little notes was just so much more personal.

Dick's scent always lingered in Jason's apartment after he left. Even though the scent was faint, it made Jason feel less alone. The note he found that night read, _I miss you_. With the post-it note clutched in his hands, Jason found it a little easier to fall asleep. It was nice, knowing that someone out there wanted him so badly to the point where he was missed.

_Look outside._

_._

Dick was awakened by the buzz of his phone, the message was from Jason and he had no idea what he was talking about. Look outside? Yawning, Dick stumbled to the window and stared wide eyed at Jason walking up to the Manor.

As he walked down the trail leading up to the door, Jason could hear his heart pound. He was terrified of confronting Bruce, but he wanted to see Dick so badly. It was normal for Jason to give in to his emotions, but most of the time, that emotion was rage – never passion. This time it was passion, and desire that tore at his thought processes. He was not thinking, but the need to see Dick was overwhelming.

Dick rushed out of his room, and down the hall. He had to get to the door before Alfred got there, or even Bruce. What the hell was Jason thinking? He flipped all the way down the stairs and landed on his feet at the bottom, but despite his attempt he was too late. Alfred and Bruce were already at the door.

"I'm here to see Dick." Jason made clear, he could feel his chest tighten at the statement he was making in front of Bruce.

Dick did not know what to do, he was beginning to panic. He wanted to rush past Bruce and Alfred and embrace Jason. He wanted to hold him, and drag him away from the Manor where he would be safe.

"Leave, Jason." Bruce ordered, not wanting to hear what the other had to say.

"I just need to talk to Dick," Jason urged, balling his hands into fists. "I have no weapons on me, not even a knife." he claimed, which was true.

"Bruce," Dick called out, revealing his presence. "Give us two hours." he requested.

Bruce peered over his shoulder at Dick, then back at Jason, "Alright, you get two hours." he opened the door so that Jason could get in.

Jason had to control himself to not glomp Dick, but instead he reached out and grabbed his hand. Silently, the two walked down the hall, heading toward Dick's room.

"Hey, Alfred?" Bruce whispered to him. "Were they holding hands?"

"I believe so, Master Bruce."

Dick lead Jason to his room, and shut the door behind the both of them.

"I cant believe he let you in!" Dick exclaimed, he put his arms around Jason's shoulders.

"I wasn't going to leave until he let me see you anyway." Jason pecked Dick on the forehead.

"Hey, Drake," Damian let himself into Tim's room.

Tim was still asleep, and the window was open letting in the hot afternoon air. There was a shoe on the floor, but it was a brand that Tim never wore. "Drake, it's nearly one. Wake up." Damian continued to pester.

"Hmmm?" Tim sat up, his bedsheets were falling off his shoulder. He was wearing Superboy's shirt which was long enough to cover most of his thighs. Damian prayed he had underwear underneath. "What the hell..." he yawned. "What do you want?" he looked around for a moment, "Where did..." he peered up at the open window. "Oh..."

"Todd's here." Damian announced. "They are in Grayson's room."

Dick was laying on top of Jason, feeding him a piece of chocolate. He kept a bag of chocolate under his bed for occasions. Jason playfully licked at Dick's long fingers before pulling him into a kiss. Jason could feel his heart rush, he was anxious but he felt good. He was never good at touching, or being touched, but Dick's hands were so calming and reassuring that Jason gave in.

Jason stroked his fingers down Dick's spine, making his way toward his tight butt. He grabbed the muscle, and Dick let out a moan from the touch. Dick led a trail of kisses across Jason's jawline, all the way to his ear where he nibbled on the cartilage. At feeling the hot breath on his ear, and a moist tongue tracing the rim of his ear, Jason let out a small laugh.

The soft chime of Jason's laugh was rare, and it excited Dick. Dick ran his hand up and down Jason's inner thigh while the other hand playfully pulled at the charcoal colored hair of the man underneath him. Jason kissed at Dick's neck, biting and licking in rhythm with his pulse. Dick let out a loud moan when Jason drew blood.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dick jumped off Jason to answer it. Jason trailed after him, hugging Dick around the chest from behind.


	7. Climax

**So, two more chapters after this one! :D This chapter is a little more dramatic than the others because I needed the story to climax. XD Sorry, I'm an English major and its a habit. XD**

**Anyway, I got such lovely reviews for the last chapter. I really appricate it, and thank you every body. I'm really happy that you all like this, and enjoy it enough to take the time and write a review. Thank you. :D I hope ya'll like this chapter too.**

**Thank you, and enjoy. :D**

* * *

"We heard sounds," it was Damain that spoke, his voice was uneasy, and he appeared startled at the sight of the Jason holding Dick so close. "And wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"What do you mean we?" Tim half growled, crossing his arms and snapping his head in Damian's direction. "I told you they weren't hurting each other," his eyes made their way to Dick, and the small trickle of blood welling on his neck. "err...at least not too much."

Jason smiled as he took in Dick's scent, his eyes almost glaring at his two youngest brother's for disrupting his playtime with the acrobat. He did not want to let go of Dick, he wanted to hold him, just for a few moments longer, but he knew that he was only allowed a set amount of time. Slowly Jason let go of Dick and placed a sudden kiss on his lips in front of the two younger siblings.

Damian and Tim were speechless at what had just took place before them. Tim peered away, bringing his hand to the side of his face to block his view. Damian rolled his eyes, and not wanting to see anymore he stepped into Tim's room across the hall instead of making his way all the way to his room.

A few seconds after Jason pulled away and turned around to see Bruce in the distance. Dick peeked around Jason and saw who was approaching, "You're two hours must be up."

Jason bit down on his lip, internally struggling to decide if he was going to argue with Bruce about wanting to stay longer or leave without fight.

Feeling the tension, Tim stepped back into his room. He'd rather be caged in with Damian than watch an altercation go on between the three men.

"I'll see you during patrol." Dick promised in a whisper, the added in a low more seductive tone, "And maybe after?" he gave Jason's ass a quick squeeze.

"At my place," Jason decided, with a glance to Bruce and then to Tim's door, "I have more privacy."

Dick nodded and silently returned to his room.

"Jason," Bruce addressed, "You need to leave."

"Fine." Jason growled, and stomped down the hall as Bruce followed him closely.

* * *

Red Hood had gotten some information about a nefarious group he had been after for months. This group of men were involved in the human slave trade, and many of them were armed. The information had came to him so suddenly that he did not have time to set up trap bombs around the abandoned building. Not to mention he did not want to harm any of the 'slaves' he was trying to free.

He studied the building from the other side of the street, hiding behind a dumpster. Thinking about how he was going to get in, and not get hurt. Maybe he should come back another night, when he'd be more better prepared.

Nearly silent footsteps stalked behind him, he turned around and saw Nightwing inches away.

"Hey, Robin broke in there a few hours ago." Nightwing informed. "He hasn't communicated, and he wont answer any of my calls."

"Have you told Batman?"

Nightwing shook his head, "No, not yet – do you think I should?"

Red Hood pulled out one of his guns, "I'm going inside."

Nightwing gripped Red Hood's hand before he could run off, "I'm going with you." he decided. "Alright then, but we are going to need a need a plan if we are going to go save the little bat."

Red Hood shot down one of the windows, and jumped through it. The room was dimly lit, he had managed to hit a handful of the traders with his bullets but not as much as he had hopped. In the far corner, Robin was tied up, he was unconscious and bleeding from a huge gash on the back of his head.

Before he had shot down the window, Red Hood had instructed Nightwing to go find the humans being traded, in the hopes that Damian would be with them. As soon as he found them, he was supposed to call Batman. Red Hood was not expecting to find Robin, now he had to deal with protecting him and fighting off everyone.

Tightly gripping one gun in each hand Jason took a step forward. One of the men fired, and Jason bolted toward Damian. He was able to out run most of the bullets, as he wrapped his body around the baby Robin. While protecting Damian, he began shooting back, landing three fatal head shots.

Jason pulled out a handful of toxic smoke bombs which ignited as soon as he tossed them at the rest of the attackers. He took off his blood stained jacket and wrapped it around Damian to make sure that he did not inhale any of the fumes and he dashed out of the floor and onto the sidewalk outside.

Carefully, Red Hood laid Robin down seconds before Red Robin and Batman arrived. Nightwing was running out of the building from the other side with a group of twenty women and children behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Batman accused Jason.

"I didn't do anything!" Jason shouted back, ignoring the fiery pain all the bullet wounds were causing him. He under to much adrenaline to notice he had been hurt."I helped save his ass! They were going to kill him!"

To prevent anymore bloodshed, Nightwing ran in between the two, "Batman why don't you go make sure Robin is okay," he suggested before turning his attention to Jason who was bleeding from a total of three shots in the abdomen and chest. "I think you need to lay down for a minute."

Jason had been shot before, he knew he was hurt but he did not want to show weakness in front of Bruce, nor Dick. Wanting to argue with Dick about not wanting to lay down, Jason pulled off his helmet, but the sudden movement caused him to feel dizzy. The street spun around him and he ended up falling to his knees.

"Jason?" Nightwing knelt down in front him, his voice was concerned.

Jason could taste metal in his mouth, fluid was building in his lungs and he began coughing out blood. The lack of air made him feel light headed, and his strength left him. His body gave out and he collapsed into Nightwing's arms.

The sight of Jason struggling to breathe terrified Dick but he had to stay calm and figure out how to help him,"You're going to be okay." Nightwing promised, as he felt for Jason's pulse. It took a moment to find because it was so weak, but eventually Dick found the rapid pulse in a vein on Jason's trembling arm. "Just try to breathe,"

Jason tried, but every time he took a breath he could feel the blood clogging his airway. In an attempt to clear his lungs he began to cough so violently his entire body shook.

"Batman!" Nightwing cried as he panicked at the sight of Jason's complexion turn ashen "He's in shock from blood loss! We have to take him with us, Batman please!" he begged.

Jason reached out and squeezed Dick's hand, he was scared – they were both scared. Dick peered down at him, his eyes tracing chapped lips that were now a desperate tint of blue, "I love you." Nightwing whispered, as Jason passed out.

Batman glared at the pair for a few moments, before deciding "We'll take him with us." he knelt down and cradled the ex-Robin in his arms to receive medical treatment.

* * *

Red Robin had stayed at the scene for a little while longer as everyone left. He needed to keep all the women and children calm until the authorities arrived to take care of them. After the chaotic mission, Tim wanted nothing more than to relax in his room for the rest of the night, but instead he entered into another battle zone.

Dick was sobbing into Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce looked less than comfortable about the situation. The detective gazed up at Tim, silently asking for help.

Tim put a hand on Dick's shoulder, the sudden touch caused the man to turn around and see who it was behind him. Dick let go of Bruce and embraced Tim.

"I'm going to go check if everything is okay." Bruce stood up and walked down the hall to the infirmary.

"Dick?" Tim spoke in a soft, low voice. "Dick? What happened?"

"He's hurt..." was all that Dick could say.

"Come on, now." Tim carefully pried Dick off, and suggested. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll walk you to your room."

Dick stared up at Tim though his hair that hung over his face, "But..."

"You need to some rest," Tim urged, he located some tissues he kept in his belt and used them to wipe all the tears off Dick's face. "You can't help him, and I'm assuming they wont let you in to see him. Since you can't do anything, you might as well take a few hours of sleep so you'll be more alert and ready to see him in the morning."

Not speaking, Dick nodded and Tim led him to his room.


	8. Five Days

**This chapter is a couple hundered words longer than the others. I hope you guys dont mind. :D **

**Thank for for all the sweet comments. X3 I really enjoy reading them, and all of you are so kind.**

**One more chapter after this one. Despite this chapter's length, I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Tim stayed with Dick the entire night to keep an eye on him. He knew that if he was not there, that Dick would not go to sleep.

"Was it that bad?" Tim questioned, rubbing his hand down Dick's arm.

Dick sighed and met Tim's gaze, "It was..." he began, and turned his eyes away from Tim. "Yeah...I just don't like it when he's hurt – he never really gets hurt and to see him that way...it just..."

"It scared you?" Tim found the words that Dick could not quite describe.

"Yeah." nodded Dick, "I just didn't know how to react..and I..." he sighed, not being able to finish his sentence, "I have a headache."

Tim stood up from the bed and to the lamp and turned it off, "Go to sleep."

Dick woke up multiple times throughout the night. It was impossible for him to even doze off for more than thirty minutes at a time. Secretly he stole a few glances at Tim. The bright light from his phone illuminated his face and the tiny smile that was still strong enough to show itself even after the recent events. The boy was texting, and the person on the other end was Conner.

Tim mouthed the words, _Good night, I love you._ As he sent his last message before shutting off his phone and wrapping his arms around one of the pillows on the bed.

_I love you._

Had been the last words that Dick had spoken to Jason before he lost consciousness. He wondered if he heard him? Did he say it loud enough? Or did he say it to loud?

The gentle sound of Tim's soft breathing was enough to calm Dick down to the point where he was able to fall asleep for more than a few minutes.

* * *

The next morning Dick woke up with an annoying pounding in his head. He was still a bit dazed from all the emotion of the last night. As he sat up, he began to recall the events that took place just a few hours ago. He remembered Jason's hazy eyed stare before he passed out. He remembered the desperate call for his air Jason's lungs demanded. The tight squeeze of the hand before slowly letting go.

Tim was still sleeping, and knowing how light of a sleeper he was, Dick quietly slid off the bed and made his way to the door. As he turned the knob and began to enter the hallway, he was stopped by Damian who was standing directly outside. The young boy's hand was outstretched as if he was preparing to knock on the door.

"Damian?" Dick half whispered, as he shut the door behind him. He did not want to disturb Tim. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Damian concluded, "My head hurts a little, though."  
Dick scooped up Damian so he could get a better look at his bruised face, "Does Bruce know you're out of bed?"

"Like I said before," Damian urged, and rested his head on Dick's shoulder. "I'm fine, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Dick smiled and gently stroked the back of Damian's head, touching his soft hair but careful not to aggravate his wound, "I'm doing okay too."

"Liar." Damian accused, he could pick up the tension in Dick's voice. "You're worried about Jason."

Dick sighed as he opened the door to Damian's room and set him on the bed, "Do you know if..."

"He's alive." Damian revealed. "Father told me he's going to be out for a few days until he recovers, and he cant breathe on his own yet. But once his lungs gets strong enough, and he starts to wake up, he should be okay."

"Thank you," Dick gave his little brother a quick hug before running down to the infirmary.

Dick rushed into the infirmary and nearly broke down when spotted Jason. He was intubated. Multiple lines attached to his arms giving him the drugs to keep him asleep and the nutrients to keep him alive.

Dragging his feet, Dick made his way to the side of Jason's bed. He stroked the side of the sleeping man's face.

Jason always reminded Dick of a fire, so energetic, and strong. Never really out, and always finding the strength to come back to life. It was surreal to see the that once bright fire now so weak, so weak that he can not even breathe on his own.

A stray tear rolled down the side of Dick's face as he clasped his hands around Jason's cold fingers. He sobbed silently to himself, pressing a small kiss to Jason's hand.

"Dick, you've been here for hours." Bruce carefully approached his oldest son.

"I know..." Dick breathed, his eyes stung from all the crying and his headache continued to roar loudly. "I just...I don't want to leave him..."

"I need to speak to you," Bruce continued, "about Jason."  
"Is there something wrong with him?" Dick shifted his gaze up to Bruce.

With a quick glance at the monitors, Bruce figured, "No, but I have something else to ask you." Dick nodded to signal Bruce to continue speaking. "I would like to know what your relationship is with him. There have been moments of affection that I have seen between the two of you. Like holding his hand the other day."

Dick did not know what to say. He thought about what Damian had told him. That his relationship with Jason will never truly flourish unless he told Bruce. They could not keep it a secret.

"I...I ummm..." Dick took in a slightly hitched breath before answering in low voice, "I love him – and not in a brotherly way, Bruce, no. In a romantic way." he admitted.

Bruce was still for a few moments, staring at Dick so hard the younger man had no choice but to turn away. Dick could feel more tears coming, he was to emotional right now. He did not want to talk to Bruce, he wanted Jason to wake up and breathe again.

"Dick." Bruce finally spoke. "I don't approve of this between the two of you. As you know Jason has some psychological problems but..." Bruce stopped again, to think of what to say next. "You must make your own choices in life, and if you are happy with being with him. Then I wont stop you. I just want you to be careful." he cautioned.

"Thank you, Bruce." Dick let go of Jason's hand and embraced Bruce around the shoulders. "Because I really do love him, thank you so much."

* * *

Five days.

The only time Dick left Jason's side was for hygienic reasons, and for short patrol sessions. On the fifth day Alfred had removed the drugs that had forced Jason into a sleep. Sometime that day, Jason was supposed to wake up, and that night it happened.

Dick had just returned from a fifteen minute run of the city, still in his Nightwing costume he ran a finger down Jason's arm. Dick gasped as he noticed Jason's eyes flutter open. The drugs were still heavy in his system, but not so thick that he could not force himself awake.

As soon as Jason opened his eyes, he was more than happy to see Dick was there looking after him. He was so pleased, and elated to see his lover that wanted to speak, but there was a stupid tube in his larynx that kept him from being able to form a word. Not only that but the sorrowful look Dick was giving him made him want to punch him, or kiss him until that happiness he was so used to seeing sparkled back into his eyes.

"I'm going to get Alfred." Dick informed, and dashed off to find the butler.

A few moments later, the tube had been removed and Jason was able to breathe on his own. Dick was absolutely overjoyed that Jason was alive and able to sustain himself. The acrobat wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders.

"Master Richard, try not to excite him, he still very weak." Alfred advised, then turned his attention to Jason. "I will bring you some water and a few crackers." and left.

Dick did not know what to say, all his knowledge of words had abandoned him at that very moment. His blue eyes met with Jason's for a quick second before he dived into a kiss. His worried lips touching Jason's pale chapped ones. Dick could feel a smile form on Jason's lips against his.

Not wanting Alfred to see their makeout session, Dick slowly pulled away only to hear Jason utter, "I love you." in an extremely horse and strained voice.

A tiny laugh escaped Dick's lips as he stroked the side of Jason's face. "You heard me?"

Jason opened his mouth to speak again, only to be stopped by a quick peck on the lips and Dick saying, "Try not to talk to much, your voice sounds like crap."

Rolling his eyes, Jason ignored Dick's request and spoke anyway, "That was the last thing I remember."

* * *

Bruce and Damian stepped into the infirmary later that night when they had finished with their patrol. While they were out, the pair had overheard from Alfred that Jason was awake and doing fine. They were surprised to see Dick laying with Jason, playing war with little fish shaped crackers. Bruce smiled at the sight of the two, he had never seen the pair more happier.

"Jason," Bruce called out, he spoke in a tone that was not hostile.

Jason's attention shifted from his game of fishy war to Bruce, knowing that his voice was not quite working, he refrained from speaking.

"It's good to see you are doing well," Bruce continued to speak and pull off his cowl. "I want to thank you for saving my son."  
"Um, yeah." Damian added, not looking directly at Jason but letting his gaze drift around the room. "Thank you."

Nudging Robin on the back, the two of them exited the room.

Curious as to why Bruce did not maim either himself or Dick for being so intimately close on the bed, Jason asked, "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Dick revealed, kissing Jason on the cheek. "And he's okay with it."


	9. Good Morning

It had been three days since Jason was well enough to leave the Batcave and return to his apartment. Dick had forbidden him from going out on the street for patrol, and all the sitting around at home was driving him crazy.

Every morning Dick would stop by and spend the rest of the day with Jason. Dick would bring files with him, and the pair would work on them together. They would also spend some of their time loving on each other. It never got far enough to be called sex, because Dick wanted to wait for the right moment.

That would slightly upset Jason, but he would take his mind off it by either kissing Dick some more or dong another project. Dick would often bring up interesting subjects.

"You know, I had a dream about you once." Dick revealed, looking away from a pile of papers and taking a sip of coffee that Jason had made him.

Jason smiled, "Do I want to know what kind of dream?" setting his coffee down to fully listen to what Dick was about to tell him.

"No, not _that _kind of dream." Dick ensured, "Or maybe it was..." he began to blush. "I don't really remember, it happened a few days before you shot me in the foot. Anyway, you ever have a random dream about a random person from your past?"

Jason shrugged, "I guess."

"It was one of those, and I just had to find you."

Jason kissed Dick on the cheek, "Only you would be so inspired by a silly dream that you would run off to find me."

* * *

On the third day Dick did not show up. Jason wanted to call hm, but it was at that moment that he realized that he had forgotten to pay for his cell bill and it was no longer in service. The thought of driving over to the Manor had occurred, but he was not ready to go back there. He was grateful that they had saved his life, but he just did not want to deal with the emotions that came to him while he was there. Maybe one day it'd get easier, but for now he just could not bring himself to go back.

It was his nerves that made him smoke three packs of cigarettes in four hours. Now that he was out of the cigs, he had nothing to keep himself busy he decided to go out and buy some. As he was putting on his jacket to go out to the grocery store to buy a few more packs, Dick showed up at his apartment.

"Are you going somewhere?" Dick questioned, as his eyes flickered toward the set of keys in Jason's palm.

"I'm out of cigarettes," Jason revealed, but quickly changed the subject as he wrapped an arm around Dick's lower back and guided him into his apartment. "But I was waiting for you to come by, you're usually here before the sun rises. It's almost 9 pm."

"Bruce had me doing a few things that kept me up late." Dick closed the door behind him as he fell into Jason's arms. He gazed up into Jason's eyes, and teased him with a soft kiss. "You smell like cigarettes."

"Well about that..." Jason peeked away from Dick and over at the coffee table where he had staked the three boxes neatly on one another. Dick's eyes followed his and he saw the evidence.

"You're not supposed to be smoking!" Dick admonished.

Jason grabbed both of Dick's arms and said in a straight tone, "I am going insane just sitting here and doing nothing every night."

"Okay, tomorrow night you can go out." Dick decided, with an eye roll. "But no smoking anything until then."

A mischievous smile edged on Jason's face, "My mouth is going to need something to play with while I wait."

A small laugh escaped Dick's lips, he knew he should be suiting up for patrol but maybe it would be okay for him to miss one night.

Dick left another teasing kiss on Jason's lips before stepping around the man and eying the bedroom. Understanding, Jason tossed his keys on the floor, took Dick's hand and yanked him into the other room.

Jason had sent Dick into his bathroom to go find the new and unused lube bottle they had bought the other day. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Jason began untying his shoes. Once he set the pair aside, he noticed a shadow loom over him. He tilted his head upward and was met with a kiss from Dick.

Dick put his hands on Jason's shoulders, slowly pushing him downward onto the bed. Dick caught himself with his hands on either side of Jason's head, his body was positioned in between Jason's legs. He leaned down and the two collided into a kiss. The scent of cigarettes was heavy on Jason's lips, almost enough to make Dick gag.

Jason's body unconsciously tensed up, he knew what was going to happen. But it was all so new to him, and he had never been so intimately close. He had sex before, but this was the first time he was going to do it out of love. It was all so foreign.

Dick made Jason feel all sorts of feelings he thought he'd never feel. Emotions that should have died, but only roared back to life when he was with Dick. He'd never admit it to anyone but himself, that he wanted Dick to always stay with him.

Long fingers stretched underneath Jason's shirt. Elegantly easing the tension in the muscles of the man below him. Guiding the threads, Dick lifted Jason's shirt off before taking off his own and resuming their kiss. Jason bit down on Dick's bottom as the acrobat thrusted his hips into Jason's.

Dick could feel Jason's penis through there pants. He moaned into his lover's mouth as Jason bucked his hips up, pushing his bulge against Dick's.

Dick detached himself from Jason's mouth and was caught in the other man's glance. His eyes were a striking shade of blue that sometimes looked gray when the light hit it a certain way. With his breath hot against Jason's ear, Dick whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dickie-bird." Jason's voice was quiet, and softer than Dick had ever heard it.

Dick put his mouth on the tip of a scar that began at the base of Jason's neck. He began to suck on the skin below with the occasional lick. Jason moaned at the feel of Dick's heated tongue, it made him pant and he dug his nails into Dick's back. In retaliation from the sting of Jason's nails digging holes in his back, Dick made a harder thrust into his lover's hips. Jason snapped his head back in pleasure, he grunted, holding back what would have been a loud moan.

"D-Dick..." Jason breathed, his breath hitching as Dick undid both there pants all while his mouth continued to suck, and lick, and kiss. A heat suddenly rushed through Jason when Dick's long fingers gripped his cock. Dick moved back, he spread open Jason's legs and began to suck on the inside of his thighs. "I – I...love you, looove you...Dick..."

"Love you too, Jay..." Dick voice came out as like a wisp of smoke, quiet but it said so much. Realizing that Jason's body had calmed down, Dick squeezed out so lube and washed his hands in it.

His fingers danced around Dick's hole, and making Jason whine. Slowly, Dick began to stretch Jason. Jason's body began to tense up again, his heart raced, his body eager and anxious.

Dick stared down at Jason, the sight of his scared up flesh, heated and flushed – vulnerable, brought a confident smile to his face. "Try to calm down..." Dick began to insert himself, and the deeper he dived the harder Jason began to pant. "Breathe Jay," he began to run his hand up and down the outside of Jason's thigh. "Calm down, and breathe." Jason bucked his hips upward when he felt Dick hit the nerves inside him. He threw his back and gritted his teeth, his hand wrapped around a bundle of sheets.

When he opened his eyes, Dick was smiling down at him, "You did good." he congratulated, as he began to thrust himself against his partner.

Giving into the pleasure, Jason opened his mouth and moaned loudly against Dick's neck as he began to suck on his skin. He kissed his way down to Dick's collar bone, pressing his lips hard against the other man each time he felt that roll of lovely pain tumble up his spine.

Jason's penis twitched gleefully at the feel of Dick's abs grazing against it, "Jay..." Dick breathed, followed by a thick moan.

It was the sound of Dick's voice that sent Jason over the edge, "F-fuck!" he shouted, as he began to spill out. The liquid spread caught on Dick's abs, and that triggered his body to release.

With a heavy breath Dick collapsed on top of Jason, who spoke, "That was fucking great, man... fucking amazing." he tucked his hand through Dick's sweaty hair.

In agreement, Dick gave Jason a smile and kiss on the jaw line before rolling off him, "We can clean up tomorrow." he kicked the bottle of lube off the bed. He put that same leg over Jason's thigh and put an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Good night, Jay."

Jason reached for Dick's hand that was on his shoulder, and laced their fingers, "Night."

_What the hell happened?_

Jason sat up in his bed, he glanced to his right and saw Dick still asleep. His breathing was steady, a tiny trail of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth. With his knuckles, Jason stroked the side of Dick's face that was not covered in drool. Not that Jason minded that, the pair had shared so much saliva the last night that he would not be surprised if he had more of Dick's saliva in his mouth than his own. At the touch of his hand, Dick smiled in his sleep. He smiled that beautiful smile that could make any girl swoon.

"Jay..." Dick hummed, he wrapped his hand around Jason's fingers and kissed each bruised knuckle. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Dick..." Jason spoke back, his voice heavy with sleep. "Good morning."

Recalling last night, Dick's smile transformed into grin as he sat up and embraced Jason around his hickey covered shoulders. "Good morning!"

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter. :) Thank you all so much for reading through this whole story, and thank you for all the lovely reviews and love. X3 I really appricate it. :D Maybe I'll write a follow up story, what do you guys think? **

**Just thank you guys sooooo much!**


End file.
